justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)
|artist = ft. & |year = 2013 |dlc = |mode = Solo |from = movie |tvfilm = |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = |perf = }} "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)" by featuring and is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man in Charleston themed clothing. He wears a light green fedora. He has a tuxedo, a orange shirt with a black tie, blue pants and green shoes. His most notable feature is his cane which he performs with throughout the entire routine. Background The background draws inspiration from . It has an theme with golden embellishments. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Quickly squat and put your cane behind your neck. Gold Move 2: Put the cane on the floor. Littleparty_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 ALittleParty gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Littleparty_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *'' '' marks Fergie s solo debut in the series. **This is her fourth song in the series, including her involvement with The Black Eyed Peas. **This is the second song in the main series to feature Q-Tip, after Groove Is in the Heart, for which he was not credited. ***Thus, Q-Tip holds the record for longest absence in the series, with 9 games between and for the main series. ***This is the third song by Q-Tip in the franchise, including Vivrant Thing ( ). **This is the second song in the series to feature GoonRock. *The teaser for features the background of the routine and the silhouette of the dancer. *On the thumbnail for the gameplay teaser posted by justdancegame, the coach is flipped, resulting in his glove being on his left hand. *Also on the thumbnail for the US preview of the song, the letter A and the words "(All We Got)" are missing from the title. *'' '' is the third routine, after Ievan Polkka and This Is How We Do, that is not an alternate routine to include an object in the coach’s hand (in this case, a cane). *The lyrics "all we got, c mon all we got" are misinterpreted as "all we c mon, all we got". Gallery Game Files Alittleparty ava.png|Avatar Promotional Images Alittleparty teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmtPoD5BbMC/ Others Alittleparty thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Alittleparty thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) errorlyrics.png|Mistake in lyrics Videos Official Music Video Fergie - A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) ft. Q-Tip, GoonRock Teasers A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Gameplay Teaser (US) A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs by GoonRock Category:Songs by Q-Tip Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019